Wheel spoke reflectors known in the art are rigid. These rigid wheel spoke wheel reflectors are of two types. One type of wheel spoke reflector of the prior art requires screws for attachment to wheel spokes. These wheel spoke reflectors are made of rigid plastics that are injection molded. They tend to have multiple components, to be expensive, to have low impact strength, require tools for attaching to wheel spokes, and can rust.
Another type of rigid wheel spoke reflectors do not require screws for attachment and have rigid snap fasteners requiring significant force to attach to a wheel spoke. These wheel spoke reflectors tend to be complicated to attach and expensive.
What is desired, therefore, is a wheel spoke reflector that is easily attached to wheel spoke, is waterproof, is relatively simple to manufacture and is inexpensive. Further, an inexpensive wheel spoke reflector that is capable of being formed with intricate patterns, dots, fluorescent encapsulants or holographics at low cost is desired. In addition, a reflective sheet containing a plurality of wheel spoke reflectors that can be removed from the sheet and then attached to the wheel spoke is further desired.